The Hunt
by Hannah-clocks
Summary: James is on one of his hunts again, this one taking place before Twilight. He’s been following this girl around for a few days with no luck, and then finally corners her at a Halloween Party. Written for Twilightsource contest. First fanfiction ever.


**A/N: So, this is my first ever fanfiction, written for a contest over at Twilightsource. If you could please review, I would like some feedback on my writing skills. Enjoy!!**

**P.S- I don't own Twilight**

_The Hunt_

As we followed the scent, I felt as if we had finally finished this. Unlike my other hunts, this one has taken almost double the time. It's not that this particular girl had any talents or anything, she just wouldn't sit still. I could have killed her in her sleep, but that's sort of against my policy. What fun is it to suck someone dry if there isn't any fear?

Driving around the corner in our rented car, I saw the house her scent was plastered to, and I almost turned back. The house I saw was covered in bright orange lights, and literally vibrating from the party inside. I was confused at first; being so out of reality lately, I had failed to notice what day it was. Looking over at the red-head next to me, she had the same expression. Halloween.

"You can't be serious James," Victoria started as I opened the door. "I mean, there are way too many humans in there to keep our cover, and besides, this human holiday is so degrading and—"

I glared at her and she instantly opened the door. She knew how impatient I was with this kind of thing. "Victoria, this will only take a minute, and then we can leave this dreadful place, and besides, it won't be too hard to keep our cover, all of these humans are in costume anyway."

She followed me, unhappily and in defeat, but that didn't bother me much. Gliding up to the front door, the overall smell of the house became more pronounced: alcohol, and a lot of it. I don't really mind it all that much, but from past experience, it makes my hunt much less interesting and rewarding. First of all, the senses of the prey are lower making the catch easier. And secondly, the taste of the blood isn't as rich when the blood alcohol is high.

The house itself was disastrous; typical teenagers. Music blaring, broken glass and beer covering the floor. As I looked around, I noticed Victoria shooting me daggers. I beckoned her over, and, at volume to soft for the human ear, I began to tell her the plan.

"Okay, so this will only take about five minutes. Once I find the girl, I'll take her outside and drain her." She looked a bit relieved at this, knowing that her time in the hell-hole was almost up. Seeing her face I added, "Why not pick out a couple for yourself? You know, lighten up your mood a bit." At this comment I got the most piercing daggers I'd seen all night, and as I turned to find my prey, I couldn't help but chuckle a bit, for which I got a slap to the side of the head.

I began to sniff around, literally, until I caught the scent of my prey. I finally saw her leaning against the wall on the other side of the room. I began to stalk forward to claim her.

"Hello, would you like to take a walk around the block with me?" I said in a seductive tone as I reached the girl. She looked up, her eyes slightly out of focus and an idiotic grin on her face. She was drunk.

"Let's skip the walk," she said, slightly slurred, as she grabbed my arm and began pulling me down the hall. I could have stopped her, but I was curious to what she would do.

We arrived at an empty room, where she pulled me inside and closed the door. She then stumbled into me, and, running with it, leaned closer. With our faces an inch apart I made my move. Lightening fast, I swooped down and bit into her neck. I saw the shook register on her face, but it instantly disappeared as I drained the lifeless corpse.

I then disposed of the body out the window, where I would retrieve it soon, and left to find Victoria. She was already waiting outside by the car. I glided up to her and whispered, "Never again," before we retrieved the body and drove off to towards the full moon.


End file.
